Sooner or Later
by verbal acuity
Summary: Boys Love Theatrical. RiIchi, mentioned SorAoi - It's now or never for Riku to claim Ichiyou - oneshot.


**Sooner or Later  
**by Collapse Overture  
**WARNING**: This comes first because there's a **spoiler in my disclaimer**. XD HOW'D THAT GET THERE? Don't read past this warning if you haven't seen Boys Love (Theatrical). No, theatrical _isn't the one where Takumi Saitou is a whore_.  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Boys Love (Theatrical) movie. If I did, Ichiyou would _not_ have killed himself; instead he would have been with Riku. ):  
**A/N**: I love Riku&Ichiyou. They're so cute together! So, I needed to write this. XD I fail, sorry. Here's my attempt at a Boys Love Riku x Ichiyou story! Beware of the slight Sora x Aoi. ;3

* * *

He had always been mean to Ichiyou. He was rude, sadistic, and sometimes violent towards the bespectacled boy. In the hallways, he'd slam Ichiyou's books to the floor. In lunch, he'd smear food onto the boy's glasses. In class, he'd steal his school books, notebooks, and other such classroom vitals to get him in trouble. But in the end, that'd lead to Ichiyou getting sent to the office for being unprepared for class, and Riku - always the 'nice' boy - would volunteer to bring the said boy's classwork to him.

But what did that all mean?

"Hanazono-kun," Aoi-sensei started, voice stern, causing the boy known as Sora to smirk. "Pay attention in class, please. The kinetics of your body are very important."

Slowly, Riku noticed, Ichiyou turned to look to the smirking Sora. He scowled at the black-haired 'new kid,' clearly upset that he'd taken Ichiyou's attention from him _again_. Damn little shit, he thought, maintaining a cold stare.

"Hanazono-kun," Aoi-sensei spoke again, voice more firm this time around, but Riku didn't care. "Hanazono. Riku-kun," he tried with the boy's first name. Still nothing. Riku wasn't even looking at him.

With a sigh, Aoi walked around his own front desk, and down the row of student desks inbetween Amakami and Mizuki's. Neither Ichiyou nor Riku - or any of the other students, for that matter - noticed Sora's fingers gently touch Aoi's right hand. Quickly casting a warning glare in his student's direction in hopes of hiding his own faint blush, he walked to the end of the row, made a left, and stopped at Riku's desk.

"Is there a reason as to why you're so disobedient today, Hanazono?"

The white labcoat obscuring his perfect vision of his infatuation broke him from his sullen trance, and he looked up at his teacher.

"What?"

Aoi paused for a moment, taking into account that Hanazono hadn't even been taking notes, let alone paying attention. Then he spoke. "Open your notebook. Copy what's on the board, if you please, and see me after class. Unless, of course, you'd rather be sent to the office now?" He hated doing this to students - especially after what he knew a _certain_ student was capable of doing to him - but he had no choice; as a teacher, he had to maintain control at all times.

Without a further word, he turned on heel and left his student's desk, telling the rest of his class to open their textbooks, ignore the interruption, and carry on with their lesson. Riku only stared in a daze. Somehow, he realized, he'd have to claim Ichiyou for his own before, of course, Amakami Sora did. If only he knew the relationship between their sensei, Aoi Kaoru, and Amakami.

* * *

"Ne, Sora-kun!" Ichiyou struggled to keep up with the other. "Wait up!" he gave a soft shout, hands gripping tight to his class books.

Sora seemed ... distracted.

Sighing, the 'new' boy looked from room to room, as if searching out someone. Though, who, Ichiyou was unsure.

"Sora-kun!"

Finally, Sora turned to face the bespectacled boy. "What?" His voice was cold, more cold than he had ever been to the boy previously. Ichiyou slowly took a step back, clinging tighter to his books. He stuttered out a response; something along the lines of 'What are you looking for?' from what Sora could guess. "Something." He himself knew that he had wanted to turn his own word around - to some_one_ - but he couldn't around the other.

With that, he smirked and disappeared into the nearest classroom and shut the door, leaving a startled Mizuki Ichiyou behind.

* * *

Riku's eyes narrowed angrily as he watched Ichiyou persue the other boy. He _hated_ Amakami with a passion, and wanted all of Ichiyou's attention for his own.

Once he noticed that the two of them stopped, and Ichiyou's lips moved in question, he raised an eyebrow. Then, as Sora entered the vacant classroom and shut the door, Riku realized that he didn't have to make plans to kill him anytime soon.

He felt a smirk linger on his features as he realized that Ichiyou was now alone, and that he had his chance. It was now or never.

"Hey, Ichiyou," he spoke aloud, causing the slightly shorter boy to flinch at the sound of his tone.

Biting his lip, Ichiyou slowly turned to face the other. "Y-Yes, Riku-kun?" Why he bothered with honorifics to such a boy that was mean to him, neither he nor anyone else knew. But he was polite that way, for sure.

Riku's smirked widened and he took a step closer to his current 'captive'. "Come with me," he said smoothly and coolly. But before Ichiyou could say something in either affirmation or decline, he didn't allow him to. His lips were firmly pressed to the shorter boy's, hands roaming that perfectly small body, and he pressed him between himself and the wall, reaching for the handle of the nearest door that _wasn't_ holding Amakami Sora on the other side.

Ichiyou gasped softly into the kiss, feeling the fingers touch along his chest - as much as his school uniform would allow, that is. Once the door handle was jiggled and the door was jerked open, Riku had already had Ichiyou pressed into a vacant desk, the said boy writhing underneath him as his hands trailed to other, more _convenient _places.

Neither boy wanted to go all the way. Ichiyou was lost, it seemed; and Riku just wanted to show the boy how much he felt about him.

Opening Ichiyou's shirt once the buttons were undone, his lips trailed to newer, untouches places; his neck, collarbone, chest, and smooth stomach. He felt himself almost intoxicated with the perfect scent, taste, and touch of Mizuki Ichiyou that he almost took it further. But he didn't want to hurt him, he had told himself, and he didn't want their relationship to be based only off of sex.

"Ichiyou," he ground out, willing - _forcing_ - himself to pull away from that luscious stomach and focus once again on those pouting lips; the lips of which he had so wanted to kiss many times before - every time he had stolen, broken, dirtied anything of this boy's, he had wanted to kiss him just because of that reaction. That was why he always did it; why he was always so mean. He loved the reaction it brought. And, somewhere along the way - he noted - he had fallen for him. Yes. Hanazono Riku, punk of their notorious bording school, had fallen for Mizuki Ichiyou.

"R-Riku-kun ..." the bespectacled boy managed to say softly, through pants against the lips so close to his own. He didn't know what he himself was feeling, or what Riku was feeling, for that matter. But, for some reason, he had liked what the taller boy was doing to him. After all the times he was hurt - both mentally and physically - this was surely an amazing change, one that he clearly was enjoying. But he still had no idea where Riku's change of heart had come from.

* * *

From his spot against the door, Amakami Sora smirked, leaning against the doorframe. He had just finished his thorough exploration of Aoi Kaoru for the third time ever, leaving the usually good-natured and well-dressed teacher entirely disheveled. But this sight proved to be worth it once the two of them had finished. He - well, they - had heard noises from the classroom right by their own, and he was curious as to what they were. Aoi, completely flushed, ran from the room as soon as they were finished; he hadn't intended on allowing himself to be lead on by Sora's seduction.

But now, watching Riku and Ichiyou so thoroughly touching and moving like that, he was interested. Though, from the look Riku had given the other, Sora knew that that was all that would happen. And so, he silently pushed open the door, softly closed it, and meandered the hallways in search of his koibito. Damn Riku for waking him up ... his body reacting to something the _second_ time that day, he noted with a scowl (not to mention with his sadistic smirk).

* * *

Finally, Riku pulled away, his fingers softly tracing the line of his infatuation's jaw before they found their way into the soft locks of hair, combing through it gently. He absolutely loved the look of pure bliss upon Ichiyou's face, and leaned down once more to press a chaste kiss to those panting lips before he completely pulled away. He didn't have to say his feelings, he realized now, as he saw the look in the other's eyes; his own eyes shone back at him through the smaller boy's glasses. Ichiyou now knew what he felt, he could tell.

"Riku-kun," the blushing boy started, finally beginning to sit up straight and rebutton his shirt up, making himself look at least a little more presentable. "I didn't think that ..." He stopped before he could even continue, and accepted the hand offered to help him off of the desk. "Thank you," he said softly, and pressed his glasses up, just to make sure that they didn't fall from the bridge of his nose.

Maybe, Riku thought, there won't be a need to kill Sora after all. But eventually, he knew that he'd actually have to speak his feelings, only to fully let Ichiyou know that he wouldn't give up on him and go for Sora. If Aoi wasn't trying to keep it a secret, Sora would have told the two of them ages ago - to stop the dirty looks he received from Hanazono (because he knew where they originated from), and to stop Ichiyou from persuing him like he did.

But, things weren't _always_ resolved so soon. Riku would have to realize that sooner or later.


End file.
